1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Vehicle Window Screen Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Removable Vehicle Window Security Screen System for providing adequate ventilation to a vehicle without objects within the interior of the vehicle flying out through a window and for reducing debris accumulation within the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Vehicle Window Screen Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Vehicle Window Screen Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Vehicle Window Screen Devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,195; U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,562; U.S. Pat. No. Design 337,297; U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,212; U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,586 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,383.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Removable Vehicle Window Security Screen System. The inventive device includes a reticulated netting formed to a shape of a window opening, a resilient border strip secured to the netting, a plurality of apertures in a window frame, and a plurality of fasteners for projecting through the border strip into the apertures.
In these respects, the Removable Vehicle Window Security Screen System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing adequate ventilation to a vehicle without objects within the interior of the vehicle flying out through a window and for reducing debris accumulation within the vehicle.